creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:Lord Maverik/@comment-87.184.176.145-20170128125150
Sei gegrüßt, lieber Mave! :) Mein Name ist Taz und ich treibe mich seit wenigen Wochen auf dieser Seite herum, um ein paar gut geschriebene Kurzgeschichten in meiner Mittagspause lesen zu können, und ich konnte dem Drang, dir zu schreiben, einfach nicht mehr widerstehen. Dass ich hier bin ist eigentlich eher untypisch für mich, da ich sehr schreckhaft bin und schwache Nerven habe. Horror ist folglich einer meiner größten Feinde. :D Angefangen hat es mit einer Andeutung bei 9gag, es war irgendso ein Gerücht über irgendwas Übernatürliches, ich weiß schon garnicht mehr, worum es ging. Jedenfalls wollte ich die ganze Geschichte in Erfahrung bringen. Einmal kurz Google, und schon war ich hier. Die Seite sah ganz interessant aus, also dachte ich mir: "Na komm, noch eine Geschichte." Ich wollte eine empfohlene Creepypasta lesen, und der Titel "Sleepless" sprach mich "aus Gründen" sehr an. Und schon nach den ersten Sätzen war mir klar, dass ich hier so schnell nicht mehr wegkomme. Himmel, Maverik, ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie ich diese Reihe verschlungen habe. Wie du mit deinem Schreibstil zwischen Lars und Raphael wechselst, ist unglaublich. Die Spannung, die du mit bloßen Worten erzeugen kannst, ist mir unbegreiflich. Deine Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und Interpunktion sind wie Balsam in Zeiten, in denen gute Sprache nur noch zweitrangig ist (obwohl du ganz gerne mal "das" und "dass" nach dem Komma verwechselst, aber darüber kann ich problemlos hinwegsehen. :P). Nach Sleepless fühlte ich mich leer. Ich habe andere Pastas gelesen, aber es war irgendwie nie so das Wahre dabei. Also habe ich angefangen, dein Profil auseinander zu nehmen. Schon nach wenigen Geschichten war mir klar, dass ich dir früher oder später all meine Gedanken schreiben und erzählen muss, und nachdem ich gerade "Des Schöpfers Schöpfung" gelesen habe, bin ich endlich an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem es mir egal ist, ob dich das hier überhaupt interessiert und ob du es überhaupt ganz liest (an dieser Stelle sorry für die Wall of Text). Ich bin hier vielen sehr guten Autoren begegnet. Aber es bleibt immer nur der Titel der Geschichte im Gedächtnis hängen, nie der Name des Autors. Bei dir ist es umgekehrt. Sobald ich deinen Namen sehe, ist mir der Titel und die Thematik der Geschichte egal - ich lese es. Am meisten beeindruckt mich dein unverwechselbarer Schreibstil: Unter "zufällige Creepypasta" ist es mir oft genug passiert, dass ich nach dem Lesen der ersten Sätze mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, dass diese Geschichte von dir ist. Während dem Lesen deiner Geschichten habe ich oft auch ein paar Kritikpunkte, aber die habe ich nach dem Ende der Geschichte meistens schon wieder vergessen. Trotzdem werde ich dir diese Punkte natürlich gerne bei Gelegenheit mal nennen, denn es ist mir unheimlich wichtig, dass du dich weiterentwickelst und die Leidenschaft am Schreiben beibehältst, denn ich will noch viel mehr von dir lesen, und vielleicht kann ich irgendwann ja mal ein Buch von dir kaufen, das wäre wirklich fantastisch. Aber ich tue mir auch etwas schwer mit Kritik, denn ich habe auch viel Fantasie und meine Rechtschreibung und Sprache können sich auch sehen lassen, allerdings fehlt mir die Ausdauer zum Schreiben. Ich habe tausend Dinge angefangen und so viele gute Ideen, aber nichts zu Ende gebracht. Und deshalb will ich es mir nicht erlauben, dich zu kritisieren, denn dem, was du leistest, werde ich niemals das Wasser reichen können. Um zu einem Schluss zu kommen (ich will dich ja nicht bis an dein Lebensende mit meinem Gelaber aufhalten): Du hast mich mit deinen Geschichten so sehr begeistert und zum Nachdenken angeregt, dass mir der Name "Lord Maverik" für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben wird. Durch deine Geschichten bist du für mich zu einem superinteressanten Menschen geworden, mit dem ich mich wirklich gerne einfach mal über alles Mögliche unterhalten würde. Ich habe dir viel zu deinen Geschichten zu sagen und auch so viele spannende Fragen an dich. Bitte mach einfach weiter so. Bleib genau so wie du bist, und lass dich niemals beirren, auch wenn eine Geschichte mal nicht so gut ankommen sollte. Du bist großartig, und deine Gedanken und Geschichten sind es auch. Ich habe Bücher von berühmten Autoren gelesen, deren Geschichten nicht ansatzweise so fesselnd und durchdacht waren wie die deinen. Zum Abschluss möchte ich nochmal kurz auf "Des Schöpfers Schöpfung" eingehen. Am Anfang hast du mich ein bisschen erschreckt, denn der, den du dort beschreibst, sieht mir anscheinend extrem ähnlich, mir war, als hättest du mich beschrieben. :D Und mein Messer habe ich auch immer bei mir, aus denselben Gründen. Also wenn du wirklich so aussiehst - sehr spannend. :D Und natürlich sehr gutaussehend! :P Und nach diesem kurzen Lacher hatte ich dann das Bedürfnis, dir folgendes zu sagen: Du bist ohne die anderen Autoren nicht nutzlos. Natürlich helfen sie dir, und das ist großartig und auch notwendig, um auf dem Teppich zu bleiben. Aber dennoch sind das deine Werke. Du unterstützt die anderen Autoren doch sicher auch bei ihrer Arbeit. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Und dass du deine Freunde in deine Geschichten einbaust ist kein Zeichen von Hilflosigkeit, sondern ein Denkmal, das du für deine Freunde setzt. Ich bin mir sicher, sie freuen sich darüber, Teil deiner Geschichten sein zu dürfen. :) Nochmal sorry für diesen Riesentext und das viele Gelaber. Das musste ich einfach endlich loswerden, auch wenn es nach Geschleime klingt, es war mir wichtig. Bleib wie du bist und mach weiter so. Für mich bleibst du "Unvergessen". Ich danke dir für alles. Gehabt Euch wohl, Mylord. Ganz liebe Grüße aus dem "gehört-das-nicht-zu-Frankreich?", Taz